


What Darkness Reveals

by MaLady335



Category: Middle-earth: Shadow of Mordor (Video Games), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Capture, Death, Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Kidnapping, Manipulation, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, due to the situation of everyone involved, mentions of past rape, not shown but discussed, reflections on past abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-20 23:50:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14272245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaLady335/pseuds/MaLady335
Summary: A woman's attempt at escaping their shitty marriage ends up getting them caught up in Mordor and stumbling into the hands of the least liked orc in all of Mordor.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note: I started this a year ago I have 6 chapters written and honestly don't know if I'll continue it. But I thought others might be interested so here it is. I'll post a chapter a day till all 6 chapters are up.

I should have known better. Not that I shouldn't have left home. I saw a chance to escape the abuse and I took it.

What I should have known was to stay farther away from Mordor. I had hoped that I could use the danger to avoid any possible search party so I could get to safety. Instead I got picked up by a scout.

He threw a bag over my head so I didn't really see how we got in. The loud clanging and yelling let me know when we were inside. Eventually he ripped the bag off my head.

The big Uruk who grabbed me was a gray color. He was trying to drag me away from the other humans.

 

“Oi what you got there?” I heard.

 

Looking over another Orc was coming over, “A little present for the captain.”

 

“Why do you always got to kiss his ass?”

 

“I got plans and I don't want you ruining them.”

 

While he was arguing I felt his grip slacken, I bolted.

 

“Hey come back here.” He yelled.

 

It sounded like his friend joined him in the chase. The slamming of their boots was so very loud it felt like he was gonna grab me at any moment.

Risking it I turned to see them slowly getting farther away. I hadn't been starved or beaten to weakness yet like the rest of the men here.

I took several sharp turns around some ruined buildings. Turning back to see if they were behind me till I ran smack into something.

Looking up that something was an Orc. An Orc who looked just as surprised to see me as I was to see him.

 

“Where'd she go?” I heard them yell from a ways behind me.

 

_____________

Ratbag was more than a little surprised to see a Tark woman running about on her own. He grabbed her by her bound wrists, she started to try and claw him off of her.

He heard the Uruks approach and without thinking he dumped her in an empty grog barrel. He had just enough time to tell her to hush and put the lid on before they came around the corner.

Ratbag went about as if he was guarding like he was suppose too. He heard them sniffing about and he was glad he put her in the barrel. The smell of grog should hide her scent so she doesn't get found.

He waited a good fifteen minutes to make sure they were gone before he went to check on her. Looking in she had her knees scrunched up to her chest.

She was giving him a curious look. Chewing on one of his lip rings he was thinking about how best to go about it. He could kill her but that'd be a waste of a fresh human.

He could tell that she was new to Mordor even over the smell of stale grog. Mordor had a taint that stuck to you and it hadn't got on her yet.

Ratbag really wanted to keep her for himself but wasn't really sure how. His eyes widened as he remembered the perfect spot.

 

“Now Ratbag's gonna roll you in this barrel to a hiding spot. If you think you can make it on yur own go ahead and run.” He even stepped back so she could climb out if she wanted too.

 

When she didn't budge he put the lid back on and started rolling. She didn't weigh much but he did have to stop several times to avoid suspicion. Once outside the cave he helped her out of the barrel. She stood on wobbly legs as she got her bearings about her. Leading the way they went inside.

He could hear the Uruks and slaves down one deep tunnel but he was more interested in a hard to reach area in what looked like a dead end. Going up to it he stopped in front of the large patch of mushrooms.

 

“Don't touch these they're poisonous. They burn like hell.” He stepped over them and observed how she did the same.

 

Going farther back there was a crack in the stone. He was able to squeeze through it and watched her do the same. Inside was his stash of stolen stuff. Mostly little odds and ends that wouldn't be noticed but have saved his hide on more than one occasion.

 

“Now Ratbag's gotta get back to work. If yur still here when he comes back he'll have some food and water for ya.” He said untying her hands before leaving her alone.

 

He doubted she'd stay. Tark's were very skittish and she'd probably run for it as soon as he was out of the cave. Then she'd just be caught and given to a captain till the light left her eyes. He hated seeing them all dead inside like that. Something about it disturbed him to his core. 

While Ratbag would like to keep her he couldn't watch her all the time and he'd just have to hope she stayed. Back at his post he was glad to see nothing went badly while he was gone. More importantly no one noticed that he left.

_____________

To be honest I expected him to kill or rape me as soon as he got me alone. So I got that going for me at least. Looking around the dark space I could see a number of objects lying around.

My first thought was to leave. I know there are other people here but they're all slaves. Not much good there. How would I even get out of Mordor assuming I made it to the edge without anyone noticing?

But seeing how I got jumped the first time and since I literally ran into my second Orc maybe it would be best to stay put. If he becomes a problem I can run for it, but for now I suppose I can put a little trust in him. I never heard of an Orc helping anyone out before.

This is also a good spot. I bet if I look through this stuff there's a weapon in here somewhere. The dark made it hard to see as I stumbled about. Even when my eyes adjusted everything was that foggy dull gray that only darkness could bring out.

Digging through his things it didn't take me very long to find a weapon. I almost cut myself on the dagger. Setting it aside I couldn't help but feel how everything seemed to be organized. As if he had a system to keep his things in order.

I had a hard time moving about in the small space. It was about the lengths of two of me if I laid down and I could feel the top of the cave no more than a few inches above my head. The space tapered down till it was only about the height of my foot pointing up.

Without any light I had no idea what time it was. The only real way I could tell anything was moving outside was the sounds of the slave's digging echoing down the caverns till it reverberated through my little space.

It wouldn't be impossible for me to escape on my own, if I knew how to get out. Maybe my new Orc friend could help me out? But who knows why he's helping me out to begin with?

At least so far he's treating me better than my husband did. The moment we were alone away from everyone else I got the beating of my life. Sad, a Mordor Orc I just meet treats me with more respect than the person I was suppose to spend the rest of my life with.

Trying to avoid thinking about him I went through all the objects in the space. In the room there were 2 daggers, a splintery bucket, a flask full of something that smelled alcoholic, what felt like a piece of glass or silver, a pile of rags or bandages, and several chipped pottery. Some of them were filled with dried plants, others powders, and there were a few empty ones.

I'm guessing the Orc comes here to get away from it all. I could tell by the faint smell that he had used the bucket to relieve himself in. 

By the time he came back I had to use the bucket. I could see the barest shimmer of his eyes through the gap, like a cat's in the dark.

He came up to the hole and had to delicately shimmy the bucket of water through the narrow crack. Seeing what he was doing I helped him get it through. Once that was in he followed. I couldn't tell in the dark till he handed me a small bowl that he had something else in his hands.

 

_____________

“Here Ratbag's brought you somethin' to eat. It's been nothing but gruel for weeks.” He said apologetically. 

 

“Your names Ratbag?” She asked.

 

He perked right up, “Yeah, ol' Ratbag will take care of you. Don't you worry.”

 

Ratbag was so surprised and excited to see that she stayed. He had expected the cave to be empty and that he'd just have a bucket of water ready the next time someone beat the shit out of him.

No one liked to stay around Ratbag. They'd just yell at him to piss off before punching him in the face. When he becomes Warchief no one will be able to tell him to piss off anymore. 

She grabbed the bowl from him. Her fingers bumping into his. He flinched but stayed put when her accidental brush was soft with no violence attached.

 

“Thank you.” She said quietly.

 

He openly stared at her as she ate. A big grin on his face.

 

“Don't you worry. Once Ratbag become Warchief you can come out and no one will bother ya.”

 

“Warchief huh?” She questioned.

 

“Ratbag's not one yet. Ratbag still need to beat a few captains 'fore that happens.” He paused scratching at his head, “But I'll be Warchief just you wait.”

 

Most of the guys would have told him to shut the fuck up and hit him at this point. She didn't though, she listened and looked at him while she ate. Ratbag was feeling really good about his decision to keep her.

He had never had anyone pay attention to him this long without getting angry. Unconsciously he scooted closer to her.

_____________

It took a lot to avoid instantly moving away from him. He hadn't hurt me yet and I didn't want to jeopardize my future escape attempt by offending him. In the dark I could make out his form well enough.

The gruel tasted terrible but I didn't say anything about it. Hell I could've ended up in this bowl if he hadn't helped me out.

Passing him the empty bowl I noticed him swaying lightly on his heels, his posture hunched over in a way that protected his vital center. Seeing him act like that filled me with a sense of familiarity. His bright eyes were scanning the space.

 

“You been looking at Ratbag's things?” He asked.

 

I tensed up my body expecting a hit. My husband often attacked me for touching his things whether I did or not. By the end I was deliberately messing with his stuff. If I was gonna get beaten it might as well be worth it.

 

“You didn't try to skewer Ratbag on one of his knifes. You're odd for a Tark. Any of them slaves out there would've had Ratbag gutted before he even came in.” His tone was oddly pleasant, as if discussing his own death was a regular conversation.

 

“You're not what I expected from Orcs either. How many have their own secret stash?” He stood up tall, his chest swelling with pride.

 

“What's your name?” Ratbag asked.

 

“Lilith.” I stated.

 

“Well Ratbag likes you Lilith. Ratbag is glad he saved you.” He smiled.

 

“I'm glad you saved me too Ratbag.”


	2. Chapter 2

Ratbag didn't leave right away. He stayed and told me about the different things he had.

 

“That there is from this shiny old mirror some guys found. It was broken so Ratbag took a piece. Wasn't like no one would miss it.”

 

He always refereed to himself as if he were someone else, odd.

 

“What are in these jugs?” I asked pointing to the powers and dried plants.

 

“Simple stuff to speed up healin'. Captain and the guys don't like it when Ratbag takes too long to heal. Might think he's not worth keeping around if he can't fix himself fast enough.” He waved his hand dismissively.

 

“That's awful.”

 

He shrugged, “Uh it ain't so bad. They usually leave Ratbag alone if he stays out of their way.”

 

“Where'd you learn the healing arts?” I asked.

 

“Ratbag learned a bit from the matron's in charge when he was little. That was before they started using the muck to make big ol' Uruks. They say it's faster and makes um bigger but Ratbag thinks it makes them less right in the head.”

 

I had no idea what he was talking about. Muck? Matrons?

 

“Are the matron's like your mother?” I questioned.

 

“Well Ratbag's mum was one of them but it was a whole group of people who took turns watchin' us kids.”

 

“Where are they now?”

 

“The matron's? Probably in the breeding pits. Ratbag see's the occasional guy he used to run with when he was little. But most of them are gone now. Can't keep up with these new Orcs.”

 

He was sitting oddly close to me. I wasn't sure if he didn't understand personal space or if it was an Orc thing. His eyes often darted around, never staying on anything for too long.

 

“Well Ratbag should get back soon. Don't want no one going looking for him.”

 

He stood there rocking on his heels. Clearly he didn't want to go.

 

“Well thank you for the food and water Ratbag.” I said.

 

He got a big smile on his face.

 

“Let Ratbag take care of this bucket first. Don't want you stuck up with yur stink for too long. It always gets to Ratbag when he's holed up in here.”

 

When he came back he hesitated again.

 

“See you soon Ratbag.” I said.

 

“Right, right.” He shuffled around nervously before leaving.

 

With no light to tell time I had to go by Ratbag's visits and my sleeping to judge how long I'd been here. I'm guessing it's been about 3 days.

For the most part Ratbag hasn't been able to stay around for very long. Says the captain's been getting on his ass. Almost every time I saw him he'd mention becoming a Warchief. He seemed pretty convinced that'd fix a lot of his problems.

I was still expecting some form of retaliation. My entire life I've been told stories about how horrible Orcs are. The echos from the slaves farther down the tunnels tell me at least some of it's true. But Ratbag hasn't done anything, yet.

If anything he seems lonely. From what little he's told me he's not very popular and gets beat a lot. But if I play my cards right I can get some information out of him that can get me out of here. 

The dark of the cave was starting to get to me. While there was just enough light for me to make out the basic details of stuff. It was just dark enough that it made other shapes appear in the darkness. There wasn't anything I could do about it.

If Ratbag's visits did one thing it pushed that creeping darkness back. I could hear the shuffles of Ratbag approaching. His head popped through first, checking to see if I needed more water.

When he came all the way in he passed me the small bowl of gruel. Once again he sat down very close to me so our knees were almost touching. He watched me eat like usual. This time I heard a very familiar growl coming from his direction.

 

“Ratbag where are you getting this food?” I asked.

 

“It's half of Ratbag's rations. He don't need that much.”

 

“I'm sorry, I thought….you shouldn't be giving me so much of your food.” I said guiltily.

 

“I know it tastes bad but it's all I got right now.” He seemed to completely miss the point.

 

“Ratbag it's not that the food is bad. It's that I worry about you going hungry because of me.” I stated it as plainly as possible.

 

He gave me the most confused look.

 

“Why you worrying about Ratbag? Ratbag doesn't even worry about Ratbag.” He said completely baffled. 

 

He looked very uncomfortable and was actually moving away from me. There was a long awkward silence. I had stopped eating as we sat not looking at each other.

 

“You should finish that. Ratbag'll be fine. He always finds a way to work himself out of a bind.”

 

He left the bowl where it was on the floor when he left. I eventually caved and ate it. It was hard to tell if it took him even longer to come back this time or if the nagging guilt was making it feel longer.

But he did come back with another bowl in hand. He squatted awkwardly next to me. I didn't say anything as I ate.

 

“I'm sorry I upset you.” I started, “It's just... I don't like you starving yourself for me.”

 

“You don't gotta be sorry. Ratbag's fine.” He sounded so uncomfortable.

 

I was getting the impression he honestly didn't know how to deal with this kinda thing. Reaching out I rested my hand on his arm. He flinched, almost right out from under my hand.

_____________

 

She was wanting something from Ratbag but he couldn't figure out what. This little Tark was so confusing. Why would she care that he was splitting his rations with her?

Her hand was warm on his arm. The smell of places outside Mordor still faintly lingered on her. Though her own scent wasn't bad either. 

He wanted to fuck her, but not in the usual way. Normally he'd fuck someone when he'd want to get revenge or just wanted to hurt them. But he didn't want to hurt her.

He hated when anyone made him do it. It always left him sore and sour for whoever did it to him and he didn't want her being mad at him.

Ratbag liked that she listened. He was feeling so confused and weird. It was new and new things were rarely good.

Her hand was still on his arm and he wanted to touch her back. With a shaking hand he curled his long clawed fingers over her own. She didn't pull away. He relaxed a bit realizing she wasn't angry at him.


	3. Chapter 3

Ratbag liked spending time with her. Lilith was quieter than Ratbag but she listened and talked to him. Sure he was eating less but he had worse. There was those few weeks a while back where he wasn't getting any rations and he had to steal. Got quite a few scars from then.

He wished he could spend more time with her but if he was gone for more than a few hours he knows he'd get in trouble. Worse case scenario someone would be sent after him and they'd find her. He doubted the captain would do that though. 

Most of the guys seemed surprised he hadn't been ripped apart by a Caragor or the captain yet. But Ratbag knew how to talk his way out of things. It usually sucked for him later but he's still breathing which is more than he could say for some other blokes. 

He was excited when he went in to see her. A Caragor gored itself on a trap so he was able to sneak some fresh meat. So not only was his belly full he got her a good chunk of the slightly charred meat. He remembered that men didn't like their food as raw as Orcs did so he cooked it longer than he would for himself.

Crawling through he saw her dozing against the smooth back wall of his hide away. 

 

“Lilith. Lilith. Ratbag brought you some food.”

 

She cracked her eyes open. It seemed to take her a bit to find him in the dark. 

 

“Thank you Ratbag.” She always thanked him, it made him smile whenever she did.

 

Taking the bowl from him she noticed the large chunk of meat.

 

“What's this?” She asked.

 

“It's a Caragor. See Ratbag told you he can take care of things himself.” He felt pride at her slight smile.

 

“So you did.” She replied.

____________

It was almost charming how much Ratbag seemed to absorb everything I said. He seemed so happy to just be around me it made me want to let my guard down. I knew I couldn't, even outside of him being an Orc personal experience has taught me that good things don't last.

When my family and I meet my husband he came across as the perfect man. He was learned and traveled often. Money was never an issue, he was from a good family, and he was very charming.

It was only after he had me miles and miles away from my home that he showed me his true colors. Originally I loved the idea of traveling all over Middle Earth with him. However it became obvious that he used our movement as a means to trap me. I couldn't leave or get help if I didn't know where to go.

My mind drifted back to the present as the burnt meat hit my tongue. While it was burnt on the outside it was big enough that the inside tasted fine. After a week of gruel the consistency of tar a hunk of meat was a welcome change.

Ratbag stared like usual as grease ran down my chin. He was so close I could feel the heat coming off his skin. The cave was always cold so I started to enjoy him sitting so close. Unconsciously I was leaning into him as I ate. I didn't even notice when I touched him till his full body flinch.

 

“I'm sorry Ratbag.” I said.

 

“It's alright. Ratbag's just not used to being touched like that.” He didn't move away, “But you can do that again. If you want, Ratbag don't mind.”

 

Awkwardly I leaned into him. He was very warm. While his smell was unpleasant it wasn't to much worse than my own had gotten. Being trapped in a room with an open bucket of excrement with no real way to bath leaves a bit of a stink on you.

I could feel him breathing next to me and it had my eyes drooping. He'd woken me up and I was still a bit tired. My eating slowed as my belly grew full for the first time since coming here.

___________

Ratbag knew he'd done a good job. Not only did he get some meat but she was touching him and not hurting him. It was bizarre but in a good way. He desperately wanted to touch her back.

Her skin was soft and warm. He wanted to run his fingers through her hair. Ratbag's want was growing with each day, but he couldn't go through with it. Not when she'd smile at him or thank him. He didn't want her to be angry at him.

Caving he reached a trembling hand to rest on her back. When she didn't pull away or say anything he pulled her a bit further into him. He felt her tense up a bit but she relaxed and finished eating.

Setting the bowl down on the floor she stayed where she was. He wanted to touch her more but he was happy with this for the moment. After a while her breathing deepened. Not wanting to wake her up he gently moved her off of him. He liked her sleeping on him but knew he had to get back.

_____________

I woke up alone. The bowl was gone and I wondered how long ago Ratbag left. My thoughts drifted to him getting all cuddly. I had suspected he was interested in me and this only added further proof.

'That's probably why he's keeping me around. Doesn't want to share.' I tried pushing those thoughts away.

'Even if that was the case he hasn't done anything I didn't let him do….yet.'

I wanted to believe he wasn't keeping me for that but I don't really know what else he'd want me for. Why risk getting himself in trouble or losing meals without something to gain in return?

'Maybe I can use this. If this is what he wants maybe I can get him to help me.' While he wasn't the prettiest he was nice enough at least.

'And if things go sour I can still get out. He's made it very clear he can't hold me here. I can leave whenever I want.' 

Though finding a new place with a steady supply of food would be a problem. That's assuming this doesn't go well. I was feeling a lot more at ease having a plan in the works.

He came back some time later. I was so bored I was trying to identify what the plants in the pots were by touch and smell. As usual he shimmied in food in hand, though he was holding it in a different hand than normal.

Sitting down next to me I could see that he was shielding his dominant hand.

 

“Ratbag are you alright?” I asked.

 

He shuffled uncomfortably, “Oh it's just a scratch. Ratbag got in the captain's way is all.” He reassured.

 

“Here let me look at it.” When I reached for his hand he backed away from me. “I'm not going to hurt you Ratbag. I wanna help.”

 

He looked around confused. After several minutes of him hunching in the corner he came back and pushed his hand in my general direction. Looking it over it was a very deep cut. More like a stab than anything.

Grabbing one of the rags I dipped it in the water and cleaned the wound out. Ratbag flinched when I touched him but didn't pull away. Once the wound was cleaned I looked to see him staring at me.

 

“Which of these jugs should I use?” 

 

Looking over his collection of herbs he pointed to two different jugs. He didn't say anything as I grabbed a bit from each. Once back in front of him he took a bit of each herb and pressed it into the wound. Pointing at a bandage I went and grabbed one. Without instruction I wrapped it around his hand.

His face was unreadable. Ratbag was usually so easy to read. It was startling to see him looking so blank.

 

“Is that it?” I questioned tying the bandage off.

 

He nodded. He leaned against the wall and looked like he was about to fall asleep. I've been here a week and I've not seen him sleep once. Though since I also hadn't heard the slaves and Orcs come out from the depths of this cave I'm not too surprised they run him so hard.

His breathing started to deepen as his exhaustion started to get to him. While not too keen on the idea I laid my head on his chest. He tensed up and for a moment I thought he was gonna push me off of him. Instead he let out a deep sigh and spread himself out on the mostly smooth stone ground.

The warmth of him was very appealing. It helped pull the chill out of my bones. His arm gingerly wrapped around my shoulder. Since I was a little taller than him I had to curl up a bit to press as much of my body into his warmth as possible.

I couldn't tell if he was still awake or not. Either way I was too comfortable to move just yet.


	4. Chapter 4

Ratbag felt very warm when he woke up. The throbbing in his hand was still a bitch but there was a comfortable weight on his chest. Looking down he could see his human curled up on top of him. Her arms wrapped around him. His uninjured arm was draped over her back, lazily keeping her in place.

Since he could only see the top of her head he couldn't quite tell if she was awake. Breathing her in he felt her legs shift around his own. Glancing over her he saw her dress had bunched up around her waist. It gave him a good view of her full thighs wrapped around one of his own.

The sight flooded his system with arousal. He lifted his wounded hand to gently run a claw down her arm. She took a deep breath as she tightened her grip around him for a moment.

____________

I must have dozed off at some point. His claw bringing out goose bumps woke me up. Looking up the pupils of his shinning eyes were wide. Groggily I noticed my legs wrapped around one of his thighs. I could feel that he was hardening underneath me.

Not sure the safest way to move forward I laid still for several minutes. Ratbag was uncharacteristically quiet as he ran his fingers up and down my arm. When it became clear he wasn't going to do anything I felt more confident in my next move.

Shifting up a bit I brushed my nose up the length of his neck. I heard him take a sharp breath, his hand froze on my arm. My legs drifted up so they were around his hips. His other hand had moved to my waist. The grip tight but unsure if he wanted to pull me closer or push me away.

 

“Uh Lilith...”He started breathlessly, “I think...yur gonna wanna stop doin' that.”

 

“Do you not like it?”

 

“No Ratbag likes it. A bit too much. He don't wanna hurt you or nothin'. But it's hard to think when yur touching Ratbag like that.” He was able to stutter that out while my hand traced the strap around his chest.

 

“Ratbag you know there are ways we can have fun where no one gets hurt.” I said pausing in my movements.

 

He was tense, it felt like he was gonna bolt at any second.

 

'Maybe I misjudged.' The trickle of doubt crossed my mind.

 

“..Ratbag would like that….if it won't make you mad at Ratbag.”

 

“If I don't want you to do something I'll let you know.” I stated.

 

Eagerly the unhurt hand around my waist went to the hem of my dress. He hiked it up farther stopping when his fingers skimmed my breasts. Not liking the coolness of the stone on my skin I broke off of him to pull my dress the rest of the way off.

I could feel his eyes staring as I laid down on top of my dress. He moved over so I could find a comfortable spot. Turning to him the shine in his eyes startled me for a second. It was easy to forget he was an Orc when we were so close in the dark. 

He awkwardly leaned over me, clearly not knowing what to do with himself. There was something kinda cute about it. I felt the urge to kiss him but didn't want to test those waters with his teeth. His shaking hand hovered over my chest for a second before moving to start at my shoulder. 

I could feel the callouses and scars on his fingers as he ran his hand down my body. Being explored and looked at like that was making me feel very exposed. My husband had always been very direct and to the point. His 'friends' also took that approach. Ratbag was going about this very differently, but not in a bad way.

When his fingers brushed over my nipple his eyes strayed down, fascinated. He leaned a little more over me but not really touching me outside of his hand. Reaching up I urged him down. He moved to leaning on his forearm as he other hand was tracing my hip. He brushed his claws down my thigh, brushing through the soft hair growing there.

Once he reached my knee he seemed to have gained a little confidence as he ran his hand up my inner thigh. When his hand touched my mound I flinched at the threat his claws posed to such a delicate area.

 

“Ratbag, those claws aren't gonna work right now.”

 

He gave his hand a betrayed look.

 

“Ratbag's got an idea.”

 

His hands moved to lift my hips a bit. Not entirely sure what he was wanting I spread my thighs for him. Leaning down and tilting me up till his lips were brushing against my lower lips. I would have voiced some concerns about those teeth of his if he hadn't given me a tentative lick.

Sighing I didn't realize I was wet till the cool air touched me. He moved his tongue around experimentally. Exploring me at his pace. His lip rings added a texture difference as they moved over my labia.

He glanced up at me and stopped for a moment. I felt a blush creep over my face as he absorbed my expression. His nose brushed against my clit and I gave a little jolt. Curious he moved his tongue up to examine it. My breathing grew heavy as I tried to stay quiet.

I could hear the echos from the slaves and Orcs and I didn't want to give them any kind of response.

Distracted by his tongue and lips I didn't notice his finger working around my entrance. Slipping it in delicately he gently thrusted so his claw wouldn't hurt me. He swirled his tongue around my clit and my inner muscles clenched around his finger.

My orgasm was hard but quick. Looking down Ratbag was resting his chin on my pelvis. His eyes glued to my flushed face. I felt very vulnerable at that moment. Not liking this feeling I hooked my feet under his arms to pull him up and over me.

Now I'm all for doing things fairly but I know for certain that he has terrible hygiene. And I'm in no mood to broach the subject of washing his dick. 

So reaching down I undid his belts. He helped shimmy his pants down around his knees. Brushing my hands up his thighs one stayed on his balls while the other grasped at his cock.

____________

Her hands were soft and gentler than anyone else whose ever touched him there before. Ratbag let out a slight moan as her palm slid over his head. The scent of her was still on his face. Looking down at her he couldn’t get that look she had when she came out of his head.

Pumping him slowly at first he leaned down over her. He ran his face from her shoulder to over her collarbone before stopping at her neck. The grip around him tightened as his nose brushed against her ear.

It had been so long since he'd been able to do anything like this that he came faster than he wanted. Coming on her stomach he watched her give him a few more strokes before letting him go. She smiled up at him.

As if he was stabbed he jumped onto his feet. She gave him a confused look that had him buckling his belt even faster. Before she could say anything he had bolted out of the cave.


	5. Chapter 5

Ratbag almost didn't stop to clean himself up before he rushed back to his post. Good thing he did. If any of the guys were to get a whiff of her on him he knew it be at least a couple of new scars worth if not something worse.

Thinking about her had him speeding up. He needed to get away. There was something wrong with him, he felt different. Ratbag didn't trust different too much. The thought of what he just did filled him with anxiety and had his body moving on sheer unexplainable panic. Those things he knew how to deal with so he focused on them.

He got what he wanted why did it make him feel this way? Getting to his post he walked about ignoring everyone else. After several laps around his watch he felt his panic die down. 

His mind drifted off to whenever he did it with the guys. Usually he wasn't interested, there was a time or two he did it with a guy he liked but he got hanged a while back. The rest of the time it'd been anything but fun. Why was thinking about her bringing this shit back?

It was making him angry. Anger he knew and enjoyed. Unfortunately it was the worst thing for him to be feeling when he ran into the Captain.

___________

I was so confused. Did I do something wrong? I thought that's what he wanted. After cleaning myself up I got dressed. The cold had already crept back into me.

What was worse was that I kinda felt hurt about it. This was just suppose to be a little thing to get me some information. It wasn't meant to start a hullabaloo with emotions and junk. Looking over I saw the untouched food he brought earlier. I ate slowly, thinking.

What could have possibly upset him? I didn't do anything he didn't seem to want. Maybe that was it. He got what he wanted why stick around?

That could be it but it didn't quite fit. Ratbag seemed more lonely than horny. Maybe my first impression was wrong.

I sat and stewed for a long time. Time seemed to move so slowly. Especially when I grew really hungry. Ratbag must have been going at some kind of a schedule because I could feel that he was late. That lateness had worry blooming in my belly.

Was he hurt? Was he not gonna come back? Should I leave?

When my hunger grew to a constant pain I left the shelter of the hiding spot. I stopped right at the mushrooms. Glaring at them since they were poisonous and I couldn't eat them.

The idea of leaving to find food was tempting. But there were so many ways that could go wrong. But what if Ratbag didn't come back? Should I just wait here and starve to death?

If he's dead I'd have no way to know it. Thinking about Ratbag being killed or hurt, it hurt more than I wished it to. 

A particularly loud wailing echo had me go back inside. I don't know where to go yet. Yes I can leave but I had no where to run to. Maybe Ratbag's just late? I still got water, I should be fine for a while.

But the doubt and worry were still there eating away at me. I slept a lot to keep back the hunger.

I was shook awake, my eyes rolling in an attempt to identify what was happening. The first thing I noticed was the large spikes coming out of the back of the Orc in front of me. I cowered away.

 

“Woah Lilith. Sorry for startling ya.” It was Ratbag's voice but he looked different.

 

He was wearing something around him, like some kinda strange armor. The more I examined them the more I realized they were bones. Most of which looked like they weren't from animals.

 

“Ratbag's sorry he's been gone. He got in some trouble….but look Ratbag made Captain.” He said ecstatically.

 

I was less enthused by his macabre getup. Staying my distance away from him he rattled off about making Captain.

 

“Yeah Ratbag's got some help. Someone who can make him Warchief. There are lot's of perks Lilith. Look.” He pulled out a large helping of what looked and smelled like beef.

 

Ratbag tried handing the bowl to me but I just stared at him.

 

He looked confused and hurt. “Are you mad cause Ratbag ran out? Ratbag didn't want to make you mad. He just needed to think.” He pushed the bowl at me again.

 

When I didn't take it he got a frustrated look on his face. “What's wrong? Ratbag thought you wanted his help?”

 

“What are you wearing?' I asked quietly.

 

He looked down at himself, “This? It's just a little something to tell Ratbag from the other Captains. He made it himself.” He looked very proud of himself.

 

“It's made out of bones.” I stated.

 

He shrugged, “Well yeah. It makes Ratbag look scary doesn' it?”

 

It was obvious that he wasn't getting it. Too hungry to argue with him about it I took the bowl from him. The meat was cold but I didn't care. I started tearing into that thing like no tomorrow.

Ratbag sat down next to me. I shifted away slightly, still very disturbed by all the bones. He scooted even closer. Ignoring him I devoured the meat. My hands were covered in cold grease when I was done.

His hand creeped onto my shoulder I shrugged it off not looking at him. I heard him give a large huff in annoyance.

 

“Look Ratbag didn't want to stay away so long. He was in a bind he...”

 

“I was worried about you.” I interrupted.

 

“What?” He moved around so we were looking at each other. 

 

“I was scared you were hurt or worse.” 

 

Ratbag looked so confused. He shifted obviously uncomfortable as I talked.

 

“There was no way for me to know if you were ok.”

 

Ratbag stared with confusion on his face for several moments.

 

“You thought all that about Ratbag?….No one every thinks those things about Ratbag.” He spoke quietly.

 

His breathing quickened till he was hyperventilating. Ratbag's eyes darted around the room in panic. Seeing him struggle I reached out to him. When my hand brushed against his arm he darted across the room with surprising speed.

 

“Stay away. You're trying to trick Ratbag.” He was huddled in a corner, his knees pressed against his chest as he rocked back and forth.

 

“I'm not trying to trick you Ratbag.” I said staying where I was.

 

He shook his head furiously, “No! People only say those things when they want things from Ratbag or if they want to hurt him. You just…...you just want me around cause I'm captain now.” He was stuttering.

 

“Do you really think that's what I want? Because I liked you before you were Captain.” Looking at him I saw myself when I used to get like that. 

 

He didn't say anything for a long time. We sat in silence in what felt like at least an hour. Thankfully he had calmed down, he was no longer huddled into the corner like he was trying to become part of the wall.

 

“Ratbag doesn't know what you want. That's why Ratbag likes you. It's why he's scared of you.” He whispered out.

 

I slowly scooted closer to him, “I don't want you to be scared of me.” He didn't shy away this time.

 

He stared down at his knees. A part of me wanted to comfort him, the other part saw all the bones and wondered how many of those people Ratbag killed. I decided to just sit next to him. 

 

Eventually he got up, “Ratbag's gotta go do captain things.” He headed out the cave briefly peeking back in, “Ratbag will be back.” He said before he left.


	6. Chapter 6

He was already enjoying the perks of being Captain. Outside of good meat from known sources he could order people around and they had to listen to him. Right now he was in line for the third big Captain perk.

The breeding pits were a rare treat that only higher ups had access too. Looking around the big guy in front of him he was less excited than he thought he'd be. Ratbag has been wanting to go into the breeding pits for quite some time. The idea of Ratbag getting to fuck someone instead of the other way around really appealed to him.

Going into the room a few guards stood about bored. The open set up didn't bother him. The noise and scent of fucking didn't bother him. He realized how much he didn't want to do this when he was faced with the girl. 

Her greenish skin looked pale from being cooped up. She gave him barely a glance before turning to stare at the wall. Her legs laid open but uninviting. The look of resignation on her face hit him hard.

Anxiety crawled up his spine as he looked about seeing if anyone was noticing his hesitation. He couldn't just walk out, that'd bring up questions from the guard posted at the door. Questions he wasn't too sure he'd be able to lie through convincingly. 

Pulling his drawers down he got himself up easy enough. Looking at her face made him feel…..bad. He wasn't liking this, he was suppose to like this. This was a reward not a punishment. Ratbag tried thinking of Lilith and that helped a little bit.

How she pulled him towards her, encouraged him. The way she listened to what he said and cared about him. The way she smiled at him.

Then he thought of Lilith having that face when he touched her and that brought on another larger wave of awful emotions he couldn't identify. He closed his eyes to push it out and just get it over with. The sooner the better. When he finally finished he was tense and breathing heavily. But not from relief, but from holding in his panic attack.

He went to one of his usual hiding spots to reign in his panic safely. He wanted to go and see Lilith but knew he had to do Captain things. This was when he started to run into the less fun parts of being Captain.

Apparently being Captain doesn't just make people listen to you. He had to kill a few blokes who were lazing about. Even then the guys weren't respecting him like they did the last Captain. It was stressing him out.

There was also the problem of everyone coming up to him with their problems expecting him to fix them. Or worse, him getting blamed for something going wrong. 

But once he gets to Warchief this all should blow over. He'll get to be able to do what he wants with no problem. And with the personal slave perk Lilith will be able to hang around all the time.

__________________

Waiting around for Ratbag to show up was less than fun. There wasn't too much to do in the dark by myself. If it was bright enough I might have started carving into the stone. But it was too dark for that. It was hard stopping my mind from wandering too far. 

Often it would drift to dark places that I never wanted to see again. What I needed to do was focus on the present. I have no desire to deal with any of that mess.

When Ratbag came back he had another chunk of meat with him. Like usual he sat down next to me. The only real change was the way he kept acting like he wanted to touch me and my disgust at him wearing human skulls.

I was about halfway through eating when he got the courage to lace his arm around my back. His body pressed against my side. I resisted the urge to push him away as I felt the cold bone through my clothes. Ratbag turned to run his nose along my ear.

Feeling the good kinda shiver run through me I tried to squash it. The bones making it difficult for me to put any trust in him. His breath ghosted down my neck. I lightly sighed as I finished eating. Pushing the bowl away from me.

 

“Ratbag missed you Lilith. He can't wait to become Warchief. Then you can be around Ratbag as much as you want.”

 

He pressed his lips against my neck. The cool metal of his lip rings bringing out goosebumps in the already chilly cave. 

 

“Could you take that off?” I asked.

 

“What?”

 

“Could you take them bones off?” I clarified.

 

He looked down with a confused look. “These? I guess so.” Shrugging he took it off by unlacing buckles on the side.

 

Ratbag sat them delicately in the corner. Which was just out of my very limited field of vision thankfully. 'I don't need any more reminders of where I'm at thank you very much.'

 

Hurrying back over I felt not only much more comfortable touching him. The weight of this horrible place seemed to be lifted just a bit. I ran my hand over his chest before stopping on his shoulder. He pressed into my hand like he was anchored too it.

I felt pleased that he no longer flinched when I touched him. The thought that he trusted me to not hurt him had a pulse of something I thought I wouldn't feel again throbbed through my chest.

An urge to kiss him hit me hard. Seeing at how well he managed his teeth with some very delicate equipment I decided to test the waters. Leaning in I brushed my lips against his scarred ones. He twitched away slightly, unsure. Going in for another attempt he didn't move away this time. 

I could feel all the little scars on his lips with my own. His lips were chapped as if he didn't get a lot of water. He didn't pull away but he didn't return the kiss either. I kept it chaste to not scare him. The skin of his lips were softer than the rest of him. Not soft like any of the men I knew before but not unpleasant either.

Breaking the kiss he moved down to run his lips along the edge of my dress. The cool space started to feel hot fast. And still wanting as few of the sharp floor poking into me I took off my dress and sat down on it.

Leaning back into me he hesitantly brushed his lips against mine. Happy that he was getting the idea I returned the kiss. His thin arms wrapped around my waist. Opening my legs I gave him a bit of space to kneel into me. He looked up at me with his shinning eyes. His expression was difficult to pinpoint but he looked…..confused?

 

“Ratbag are you alright?” I asked pausing.

 

“Oh, Ratbag'l be fine. He just…..doesn't get why yur being so nice to him. Makes him feel….weird.” He said.

 

“Weird good or weird bad?”

 

“Weird good.”

 

“And I'm nice to you because I like you. You're the only friend I have anymore.” I stated.

 

Obviously uncomfortable with this conversation he leaned in to wrap his mouth around one of my nipples. I took a deep breath not expecting it. Moving over to my other one I hooked my toes around the waistband of his pants.

Stopping to take his belts off I ran my toes up and down his back. He pulled away to kick off his boots as fast as he could. I smiled as he kept getting tangled in his britches. Once completely naked he hurried back over to me.

His hands were trembling as he slowly decided to put them on my hips. Looking up at him he got that look again.

 

“You sure you're ok?” I asked worried.

 

Glancing up at me, “Yeah Ratbag's fine…..just needs a minute.”

 

Sitting up I wrapped him in a hug. He tensed up for a moment before leaning into it. His sideburns tickling my neck. His hands started running up and down my back after a few moments. Pulling him down with me I felt his semi hard cock get introduced to my vagina. 

I was already a bit wet and as he rubbed against my labia I felt him groan in his chest.

 

“Are...are you sure you like Ratbag? Because if you don't Ratbag will still help..” He started rambling into my ear.

 

“Yes I like you. Trust me you'd know if I didn't like you.” I stated kissing his cheek.

 

Oddly he pulled me up so I was sitting on his thighs. I gave him a curious look but he shrugged and started mumbling again. Taking him in my hand I helped him finish hardening. 

He stopped his apologetic mumbling to trail his claws down my arm appreciatively. Scooting closer so our chests were flush together I looked him in his glowing eyes. He gave me an awkward smile before looking away, never a fan of eye contact.

Holding him in one hand I grabbed his shoulder with the other before lowering myself onto him. I let gravity do most of the work till I our thighs were flush together. His were harder, more wiry, mine had thinned due to the living on gruel for the past few weeks but were still softer and thicker than his.

Ratbag leaned into me and started running his teeth(fangs?) from my shoulder up to my neck and back. The threat of a bite had my breath hitching. His lips a soft frame for his deadly mouth. I started rolling my hips as I got comfortable while his hands shifted back to my hips.

His breathing deepened and grew louder. Raising myself up by my thighs I made sure to stop before his head before settling back down. My arousal spiked as his fingers drifted to where we were joined. Fingers stroking my labia and clitoris. His touch had me tighten around him.

 

“Lilith.” He started whispering before crushing me to his chest.

 

His hold was tight as he started thrusting back. The pace grew more rapid and less even. Ratbag returned to holding my neck between his teeth in a strong hold.

My orgasm was closing in when he tensed under me. My name on his breath as I felt him finish. He took a few more shallow thrusts before resting his head against my chest.

Fingers running along his shoulders. I was still very close but didn't feel like moving just yet. Placing a kiss on top of his balding head his arms unlaced from my back. His breathing had calmed. Lifting me off of him he laid me down to place his head between my legs without a word.

Glancing up at me he gave my clitoris a kiss. Sighing my thighs tensed as he ate me out, his cum still in me. The thought of asking him on how he got so skilled with his mouth flew out of my mind as he started sucking on my clitoris. His finger teasing my entrance. A fast but striking orgasm ripped through me. I bit my lip to keep myself from groaning too loudly.

Splayed out contentedly on the floor Ratbag wrapped himself around my taller frame. Glad to see that he wasn't going to run off this time I held him close. My eyes drifted to his costume of bones like the dark thoughts that creep up when I'm alone. I held him a bit tighter.

I know he's done some horrible things. But I just can't bring myself to hate him. He's done nothing to harm me and he seems just as damaged as I am. Is it wrong that I'm….getting attached to him?


End file.
